cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
CN City
The CN City look (in Latin America in Spanish La Ciudad CN) was the third Cartoon Network look. It contained all the Cartoon Network characters living in a CGI town. It was the main look of the network from 2004 to 2006, and served as a secondary look from 2006 to 2007, with the Yes! look being the primary look. Both it and Yes! went defunct in 2007, and were replaced with the Pool look. The City look was deemed the most popular and best due to it rerunning all of Cartoon Network's originals, along with "modern classics" pleasing to fans such as Megas XLR and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. History The CN City look became a secondary look on April 10, 2006 in favor of Yes!. However, the CN City bumpers were still shown after that time, though not as much as the Yes! bumpers. In September of the year, some new city bumpers were created and aired, one of which featured CN characters doing random things around the Foster's mansion. After Stuart Snyder took over as CN's president, the CN City look became less and less common, and finally went defunct in Spring 2007. The Pan-Euro Cartoon Network was the second last channel using these bumpers, they started June 20, 2008 and ended on April 24, 2009. In Australia, the City era went a debut rebrand on October 1, 2005 until August 31, 2008 and in Asia Pacific from April 16, 2005 until December 5, 2008, which became rebranded to New Wave era. Cartoon Network Latin America is the second channel using this look, launched there on January 1st, 2005 and used until August 6th 2010, at midnight. The City look ended in Latin America on August 6, 2010 at 12:00 AM, rebranding with Toonix. 2014 will mark 10 years since the launch of the CN City, '''Many fans of the '''CN City '''look, want an re-done city with old and new '''Cartoon Network '''characters, Even to the point of someone starting an petition for '''Cartoon Network to bring it back. http://www.gopetition.com/petitions/bring-back-cartoon-network-city.html On January 11, 2014, Cartoon Network said they are remaking the CN City by calling it CN Block Town based on the new theme and show Mixels which will debue in March 2014. Videos File:Cartoon Network - This is Cartoon Network (2004-06 Look) File:City Age Bumpers 1 File:City Age Bumpers 5655 File:City Age Bumpers 3 File:Cartoon Network Toon City - THE MEGA COLLECTION File:Cartoon Network City Collection part one File:Cartoon Network City Collection part two File:Cartoon Network City Collection part three Features Bumpers played a big role in the city era, which is considered by many fans the best Cartoon Network time period for three reasons. First was the brilliant mix of 2D characters in 3D worlds. The second reason was CN's outstanding music and scenery. The third reason was that CN had blocks and bumpers that didn't start losing the fans' interest. Bumpers would usually contain a story of their own from having a 5 second bumper of the CN logo on a billboard to Juniper Lee trying to beat the Powerpuff Girls to the battle by a subway. The Subway bumper, any nightime bumpers, Christmas bumpers, Summer bumpers, and the intro bumper to CN invaded are concidered by many the best example of awesome scenery ever in CN history. The look again played a major part and even the annocement bumpers are in the same style. While the Powerhouse bumpers have their share of fans, some considered them to be boring and "too simple," and praised Jim Samples for the creation of the City look. Scenes were fantastic and got thumbs up for the clips. However, fans were upset when the CN City was shifted out of the limelight by Yes!, though new City bumpers were still being made, just not as much as the Yes! ones. However the best period for the city bumper was the Summer of 2005, considered by some fans to be the best look ever. 2005 was a party that lasted from day till night (in the CN world). With a catchy theme and a new logo it went down in history as the best summer look for CN. The blocks are desperately trying to be found as CNZONE101 was flagged and got his bumpers removed, unfortunately Cartoon Network seems to ignore the city idea as they sometimes pay tribute to the 90's and the considered lame time zone of 2008. Shows that were in the city (US) *''2 Stupid Dogs'' (Big dog appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *''The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers'' (Adi appeared in the Shooting Target bumper) *''Animaniacs'' *''Ben 10'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Cow and Chicken'' (The Red Guy appeared in a poster than eating ice-cream with Mandy) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' (Ghastly appeared driving a car in the introduction bumper) *''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends'' *''The Flintstones'' (Dino appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Huckleberry Hound'' (appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *''I Am Weasel'' (I.R. Baboon appeared in the pizza bumper) *''The Jetsons '' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Looney Tunes'' **''Duck Dodgers'' **''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' (Hecter the Buldog appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *''Megas XLR'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Robotboy'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' (Lady Richington appeared in the hide and seek bumper) *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Time Squad'' (appeared in The Summer 2005 bumpers, and Otto Osworth appeared in Santa Eustace bumpers) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' (appeared in a school bumper, and Kimiko appeared on a poster) *The Yogi Bear Show Non-Cartoon Network *''Atomic Betty'' (but no characters, just posters and banners on every bumper) *''Krypto the Superdog'' (but no characters, but they have appeared on screens, posters, and traffic lights) *''Mucha Lucha'' (but no characters, just posters and banners on every bumper) *''Totally Spies!'' (but no characters, just posters and banners on every bumper) *''Pokemon'' (characters haven't appear in the city, but they have appeared on screens, traffic lights, and a comic book) *''Winx Club'' (but no characters, just posters and banners on every bumper) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (characters haven't appear in the city, but they have appeared on screens, and traffic lights) Characters by TV show * 2 Stupid Dogs - Big Dog * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers - Adi * Ben 10 - Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Wildmutt, Four Arms, Grey Matter, XLR8, Heatblast * Camp Lazlo - Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, Edward, Chip, Skip. Samson, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, Almondine, Lemmings, Dave, Ping Pong * Class of 3000 - Sunny Bridges, Li'l D, Tamika Jones, Kim Chin, Kam Chin, Philly Phil, Edward "Eddie" Phillip James Lawrence III, Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos * Codename: Kids Next Door - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5 * Courage the Cowardly Dog - Courage, Eustace Bagge, Muriel Bagge, The Weremole * Cow and Chicken - The Red Guy * Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Dad, Mom * Ed, Edd n Eddy - Ed, Edd, Eddy, Johnny 2x4, Plank, Jimmy, Nazz, Lee, May and Marie Kanker, Rolf * The Flintstones - Dino * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends - Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Cheese, Duchess, Terrence * Grim & Evil ** Evil Con Carne - Major Dr. Ghastly ** The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Grim, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Ms. Butterbean * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Kaz, Jang Keng, Tekirai * Huckleberry Hound - Huckleberry Hound * I Am Weasel - I.R. Baboon * Johnny Bravo - Johnny Bravo, Bunny Bravo, Little Suzy, Pops * Justice League Unlimited - Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Juniper Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Monroe, Ophelia Ramírez, Marcus Conner * Looney Tunes ** Duck Dodgers - Duck Dodgers, The Eager Young Space Cadet, Dr. I.Q. Hi, Martian Commander ** Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries - Hecter the Buldog * Megas XLR - Coop Cooplowski, Jamie, Kiva Andru * My Gym Partner's a Monkey - Jake SpiderMonkey, Adam Lyon, Slips Python, Loupe Toucan, Ingrid Giraffe, Windsor Gorilla, Principal Pixiefrog, Coach Gills, Latanya Hippo, Margaret Rhino, Bull Sharkowski, Kerry, Joanie Ox * The Powerpuff Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Mayor of Townsville, Sara Bellum, Ms. Keane, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Amoeba Boys, Gangreen Gang * Robotboy - Robotboy, Tommy Turnbull, Gus Bachman Turner, Lola Mbola, Donnie Turnbull, Dr. Kamikaze, Constantine * Samurai Jack - Jack, Aku * Sheep in the Big City - Lady Richington * Squirrel Boy - Rodney J. Squirrel, Andy Johnson * Teen Titans - Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven * Time Squad - Otto Osworth, Larry 3000, Buck Tuddrussel * Tom and Jerry - Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Spike Bulldog * Scooby-Doo ** What's New, Scooby-Doo? - Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley ** Classic Scooby-Doo - Scrappy Doo, Creeper, Redbeard's Ghost * Xiaolin Showdown - Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo Voices *Arthur Anderson - Eustace *Ben Diskin - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 *Billy West - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Kyle Finkster *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig, The Eager Young Space Cadet *Brenda Vaccaro - Bunny Bravo *Brian Doyle-Murray - Coach Gills *Candi Milo - Coco, Cheese, Dexter, Madame Foster, The Flea *Carlos Alazraqui - Lazlo, Clam, Victor, Monroe, Salty Mike, Rikochet *Casey Kasem - Shaggy *Charlie Adler - Red Guy, I.R Baboon, Cow, Chicken *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor *Corey Burton - Brainiac *Cree Summer - Kerry, Numbuh 5, Latanya Hippo *Daran Norris - Wile E. Coyote, Barnyard Dawg, Farmer John, Walter Wolf *David Coburn - Captain Planet *David DeLuise - Coop Cooplowski *David Paul Grove - Jonny 2x4 *Dee Bradley Baker - Numbuh 4, Wildmutt, Pesto, Toilenator *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Eiji Kusuhara - Dr. Kamikazi *Frank Welker - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *George Newbern - Superman *Greg Cipes - Beast Boy *Grey DeLisle - Daphne Blake, Duchess, Frankie Foster, Jang Keng, Mandy, Yumi, Lupe, Joanie Ox *Hynden Walch - Starfire *Janice Kawaye - Ami, Kam, Kim, Tekirai, Gi *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo, Raj, Samson, Ace, Dexter's Dad *Jennifer Hale - Ms. Keane, Billy's Mom, Numbuh 86 *Jennifer Martin - Sara Bellum *Jessica Di Cicco - Cindy Slam, Sissi Delmas, La Pinata *Jim Cummings - Tasmanian Devil, Fuzzy Lumpkins *Jim Ward - XLR8 *Joe Alaskey - Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martian, Sylvester The Cat, Tweety Bird, Duck Dodgers, Martian Commander *John DiMaggio - The Crusher, Dreamslayer, Vulkanus *John Stephenson - Creeper *Kat Cressida - Dee Dee *Kath Soucie - Computer, Dexter's Mom, Ray Ray *Keenan Christenson - Jimmy *Keith Ferguson - Bloo, Double Ninja Ninja, Snooky Wookums *Keone Young - Kaz *Kevin Conroy - Batman *Kurtwood Smith - Andy's Dad *Lara Jill Miller - Juniper Lee *Lauren Tom - Numbuh 3 *Laurence Bouvard - Robotboy, Lola *Lorraine Pilkington - Tommy *Mae Whitman - Little Suzy *Marty Grabstein - Courage *Matt Hill - Ed *Maurice LaMarche - Yosemite Sam, Pepe Le Pew, Principal Pixiefrog *Meagan Smith - Gwen Tennyson *Mindy Cohn - Velma *Nathan Keyes - Cyborg *Nancy Sullivan - Andy's Mom *Nika Futterman - Adam Lyon, Margaret Rhino, Mike *Nikki - Now/Then Voiceover *Pamela Segall Adlon - Andy Johnson, Otto Osworth *Paul Eiding - Max Tennyson *Phil LaMarr - Green Lantern, Wilt, X5, Bull Sharkowski *Rob Paulsen - Buck Tuddrussel, Major Glory *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Richard Steven Horvitz - Billy, Grey Matter, Rodney J. Squirrel *Richard McGonagle - Dr. I.Q. Hi, Four Arms *Rupert Degas - Gus, Constantine *Samuel Vincent - Edd, Krypto *Sean Marquette - Mac *Steve Blum - Heatblast, Jamie *Steve Little - Chip, Skip *Stuart Palant - Jack, Grim *Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman *Tara Strong - Ben Tennyson, Bubbles, Raven, Terrence, Omi *Thea White - Muriel *Tom Kane - Mr. Herriman, Professor Utonium, Him *Tom Kenny - Eduardo, Jake SpiderMonkey, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Mayor of Townsville, Raimundo, Slinkman *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Will Friedle - Terry McGinnis, Kevin Whintey *Vanessa Marshall - Irwin, Bull Girl Wrestler *Yamato Sekemoto - Robin, Mandark Category:Bumpers Category:Cartoon Network Eras Category:Eras